Just the Four of Us
by serenaxvanderwoodsen
Summary: Takes place after the finale. Val, Vic, Holly, and Vince all live in the loft together after Holly and Vince get married.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the What I Like About You characters.**

What I Like About You

Chapter

1

"Vince, I'm so glad you came." Holly smiled at Vince as she danced with him at Val's wedding.

"Me too." He smiled back.

"This place looks amazing. Vic did a great job at fixing it up for Val. That was so sweet." Holly gushed.

"Yeah. If we have to have a Star Wars theme when we get married I'll change it for you." Vince smiled.

"When we get married?" Holly questioned.

"What? Did I say that out loud? I didn't mean it! I mean I did but…"

"Really? You want to get married?" Holly grinned.

"I…it was supposed to be romantic and not _here _at your sister's wedding!" Vince sighed.

"I still think it's kinda romantic."

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean the atmosphere is beautiful. Val won't be too happy. Me taking her special day for our engagement and all but I love it and more importantly I love you, Vince." She finished.

"Well", Vince knelt down on one knew and took out a blue jewelry box, "will you marry me?" he grinned.

"Of course!" Holly smiled as he got up. She then kissed him as he slipped the ring on her finger. She was suddenly aware that everyone was now looking at her and Vince. From across the room Val was glaring at her.

As soon as the attention was off Vince and her, Holly walked over to see Val.

"What's wrong, Val?"

"You had to steal the attention today. Of all days."

"I'm sorry Vince proposed and…"

"Holly, this is _my _special day about me! Now it's about you and Vince." Val told her angrily.

"Well it's kinda cool two weddings in one day."

"No Holly it isn't okay? I wanted today to just be about me for a change."  
"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I guess. I mean it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah I mean you can't blame me that Vince adores me." Holly smiled.

"True and you can't blame me that Vic adored me."

"Yeah. I was never mad at you. So how exactly does that fit?"

"I don't it's just so cool that I'm married!!"

"I know I can not believe it!"

"And Dad's here."

"I can't believe that either."

"Oh my gosh, Holly! You're engaged."

"I am? That's so weird I am."

"I'm done being mad about that. I am so happy for you!"

"I'm happy for me too!"

"Where will I live now?"

"The loft."

"Don't you want the loft? You found it."

"Duh I want the loft but we can all live together."

"Wait, all of us. Like me, you, Vic, and Vince. Together?"

"Yup." Holly grinned.

"Huh, okay." Val smiled nervously.

"Don't you love it?" Holly asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Four people. Sure why not?" Val lied.

"You'll like it eventually." Holly patted her sister on the arm and walked away.

"I'm not so sure of that." Val mumbled as soon as Holly was out of hearing distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

2

7 months later…

"How about this dress?" Holly took a long white wedding dress off the rack.

"Hol, it has sleeves." Tina laughed.

"Val?"

"Tina's right, honey, it doesn't work." Val told her.

"Lauren, you know now I feel your pain." Tina told Lauren who was looking at the wedding purses.

"What?"

"About the whole maid of honor thing. How you wanted to just kill Holly. I want to kill Val!"

"Yeah we should have a not the maid of honor party."

"Cool. It'll be like Holly's Anti-Prom."

"Great."

"Okay can you not talk about this while I'm shopping for my wedding dress. Yeah, thanks."

"Why do you want to come?"

"Um, no but you two are bridesmaids and I have the power!" Holly said picking up a florescent yellow dress covered in ruffles.

"You know being the maid of honor is that great anyway." Tina lied.

"I know!" Holly smiled.

"Focus!" Val cried.

"Okay, okay!" Holly shrugged.

"Oh, oh how about you get this one?" Val picked up a strapless white dress fully covered in white sequins.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" Holly cried.

"Try it on!" Tina encouraged.

"Should I?"

"Um. Yeah." Val agreed.

"Okay." Holly walked into the dressing room and closed the door.

"This is so exciting!" Tina shrieked.

"I can't believe Holly is getting married!" Lauren smiled.

Holly emerged from the dressing room in the dress. It was perfect. She had a veil attached to a tiara on her head and a bouquet of fake flowers in her hands.

"You look…perfect!" Val smiled.

"Absolutely." Tina agreed.

"Really?" Holly asked unsure.

"Beautiful." Lauren confirmed.

"If everyone likes it…

"Holly, it only really matter that _you _like it. Okay? I mean I love it but don't get it because of that. Alright? Promise me you won't?" Val told her.

"I promise. I love it." Holly smiled.

"Remember when you first started to live with me." Val smiled.

"Yup. In that small apartment." Holly grinned also.

"Holly, I love you. I can't wait to see you get married!" Val hugged her sister.

"I love you too, Val. You're the best sister ever!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**

**3**

"So is everything planned?" Val asked her sister in the bakery a few days later.

"Um, yes?" Holly looked at Val to see if she bought it.

"What didn't you do?"

"Um, send out invitations?" Holly winced.

"Come on, Hol!" Val said exasperated.

"Sorry. I'm just so busy with…other stuff."

"Okay. Fine, I'll take care of it." Val smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Thanks." Holly hugged her sister.

"Have you chosen a date?" Val inquired.

"We chose Valentines' Day!" Holly smiled.

"That's only a month away! You still need the cake, the invitations, a location, _my _dress, and more!"

"Relax, Val. I'll chose a cake from here. I have the invitations all picked out. We know it'll be at a church and you can chose your dress." Holly soothed her sister.

"Okay, okay. It just needs to be perfect."

"Um, Val, this is _my _wedding not yours."

"I know. But I want my little sister's wedding to be absolutely perfect too!" Val grinned.

"Okay. Thanks." Holly shrugged.

One week later…

"Have you chosen a cake yet?" Val asked when they were back in the bakery.

"Nope." Holly lied as she ate another piece of cake.

"Three cakes ago." Lauren mumbled eating her slice of cake.

"Yeah." Holly giggled.

"What?" Val looked at them suspiciously.

"Um, he bakes…you know." Lauren covered.

"Huh?" Val pulled her curly blonde hair into a pony tail as she cleaned off the table next to them.

"It's a…song. He bakes you know!" Holly sang.

"Okay." Val nodded and continued cleaning.

"This is so good." Lauren said of the chocolate cake in front of her.

"Mmm…I know." Holly agreed.

"Delicious in fact." Lauren continued.

"Come on, Hol. Pick one!" Val impatiently stomped her foot.

"It as to be perfect…"

"Fine." Val rolled her eyes, knowing her sister just wanted to eat the cake.

"I can't wait for my wedding day!" Holly pushed her piece of cake aside and sipped the coffee.

"I know. You're gonna be a bride." Lauren patted Holly's hand.

"Mmmm." Holly envisioned herself in the perfect wedding dress she'd bought, walking down the aisle with her dad. She saw Vince at the end smiling. Then they would kiss and be legally wed. It was the perfect dream. She sighed.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Val asked as she slid into the seat next to her sister.

"Getting married." Holly replied.

"Yeah. I did that a lot when I was gonna be married to Rick. And when I was going to be married to Vic." She admitted.

"Do you wish you married Rick instead?" Holly asked both out of curiosity and eagerness to change the subject off of herself.

"No. I love life with Vic. He's so…amazing." She smiled softly.

"Good." Holly nodded.

"I love him. I hope you love Vince just as much." Val nibbled on Holly's leftover cake.

"Mmm…I do." Holly agreed.

"Hope so." Val continued eating.

"I just can't wait!" Holly laughed.

"Me neither." Val said.

"And I can't wait to share the apartment with you."

"Yeah. That I can wait for." Val whispered just low enough so that she was inaudible.

"Huh?"

"I was singing that song about he bakes you know. It's catchy." Val lied.

"Shut up!" Holly hissed at Lauren who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Why? It's funny. It's not a real…ow. I have sensitive legs."

"Sorry."

"What if someone were to accidentally kick you."

"OUCH!" Holly screamed as Lauren kicked her.

"Ha!" Lauren pointed at Holly.

"Ladies! Stop." Val put her hands in the air.

"Sorry." Lauren said.

"Sorry." Holly smiled.

"Not." Lauren hissed, teasingly.

Holly smiled back but was still thinking about her wedding. She was counting down the days until she and Vince would marry. It was unbearable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 

4

"Val." Holly whispered into the darkness. It was the night before her wedding and the bachelorette party was over. She and Val were watching TV and almost asleep.

"Yeah?" Val opened her eyes and sat up as she wrapped her pink knitted blanket around her.

"I'm so nervous." Holly giggle-confessed.

"I know." Val smiled.

"But exicted nervous." Holly sat up with Val.

"Hol, you'll love being married. I do." Val pulled her blond curls into a loose braid.

"Okay." Holly put her head back down on the couch pillow.

"Hol, I love you."

"Love you too." Holly mumbled half-asleep.

The next morning Holly woke up extremely early.

"Val." She whispered.

No response.

"Val!"

Val turned over onto her back.

"VAL!" Holly tried again.

Val remained motionless.

"VAAAAAAL!"

"Fine. I'm up." Val pushed herself off the couch.

"Oh my gosh! Val, I'm getting married today. Like, seriously getting married!" Holly grinned.

"I know, Hol." Val smiled back at her.

"Hey." A tired looking Vic appeared in the room.

"Vic, hey." Val smiled at her husband/

"Love you." He said as he kissed Val.

"Love you too." Val hugged him.

"Okay." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Hey, this'll be you and Vince soon." Val warned.

"Okay, okay." Holly plopped back down on the couch.

"So." Val looked at Holly.

"Soooo?"

"When are you going to get ready?" Val asked.

"Soon."

"Holly!" Val glared at her sister.

"Whaat?" Holly wailed.

"Come on. You have to be at the church in three hours." Val warned.

"Three hours! Noooooooooo!" Holly mocked.

"Seriously." Val sulked.

"Fine. I'll go get ready." Holly sighed.

"Yeah!" Val grinned and clapped her hands.

"I'll leave you ladies alone." Vic smiled as he left the loft.

"When're Tina and Lauren coming over?" Val questioned.

"Um, like...

She was interupted by Tina and Lauren bursting through the door.

"I brought muffins!" Lauren sang.

"Now." Holly finished.

"Lauren!" Val exclaimed.

"Hey." Val waved.

"I have coffee." Tina announced.

"Thank you." Val accepted the cup of Starbucks coffee and sipped it.

"Mhmm." Tina nodded.

"So. Let's get you all pretty." Lauren smiled.

"Kay." Holly shrugged.

"Here is the dress." Val handed her the red box it was being kept in.

"It's so pretty." Tina breathed as Holly removed the cover.

"I know." Holly grinned.

"And just think in only a few hours time you'll be wearing it...seeing Vince...at the alter." Val fantasized.

"Yeah." Holly nodded.

"Come on. Make-up time." Lauren smiled.

The girls all piled into Holly's room.

"I bought the entire Sephora store last night." Tine joked.

"Okay." Holly nodded.

Three hours later they were at the church and the music was playing.

"Val." Holly hissed.

"What?"

"I'm so happy." Holly giggled.

"I'm happy for you." Val assured her.

"I'm happy for you too." Lauren hugged Holly.

"Thank you." Holly smiled and then she walked down the aisle her last moments as Holly Tyler were almost over.


	5. Chapter 5And Then There Were Five

Chapter 

5

"Oh my gosh, I'm officially Mrs. Zane. Mrs. Vince Zane. Holly Zane. Oh my gosh, I just LOVE saying that!" Holly giggled and grinned at her new husband.

"And I loved hearing it. Over and over and over. For_ six_ hours." Vince laughed.

"I'm sorry that I love my new name." Holly shrugged.

"Nah, I was just kidding. I love your new name too because it means that we are married. We are officially husband and wife."

"I know. _So_ exciting, right?" Holly and Vince Zane were riding on the plane back from their honeymoon, which had been in Rome, Italy.

"I love, love, loved Rome, but I'm kind of happy to be getting back to New York. You know, and see Val and Vic and Tina and Gary and Lauren." Holly smiled, thinking of home.

"Yeah. It will be nice." Vince nodded.

"We are now landing." The pilot announced to the airplane.

"Well, it sounds like we're...landing." Holly laughed.

"Yup." Vince yawned and stretched his arms out.

After about ten minutes of landing the pilot announced that they could exit the plane.

"Alright, Mr. Zane, let's go." Holly tapped Vince lightly on his arm and stood up.

The couple rushed out of the plane and into the waiting area. The first thing Holly saw was Val waiting for her by the exit sign.

"Oh my gosh, Val!" Holly ran to hug her sister.

"Hol, wow, you look fantastic!" Val grinned and hugged Holly back.

"I know, it's my fabulous new Italian clothes. This dress is my favorite, it's Prada and the shoes are Valentino. The clutch...Gucci. We had so much fun when we went to Milan!" Holly smiled.

"I question the _we_." Vince chuckled.

"Come on! Don't tell me you didn't have fun watching me try on dress after dress after dress!" Holly playfully swatted him with her clutch and giggled.

"No. It was totally fun." Vince lied with another laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was. Anyway, Holly, did you happen to, you know, bring anything back for your best friend _ever_?" Lauren asked, coming out from around the corner.

"Actually..." Holly grinned and reached into a nearby bag. She pulled out a gorgeous watermelon pink purse. "I did."

"Is that for _moi_?" Lauren smiled.

"Yes. It is." Holly grinned and handed Lauren her present.

"Seriously? Oh my gosh, I love it!" Lauren jumped up and down and gave Holly a hug.

"I saw it in the Gucci store and thought of you." Holly shrugged.

"What about your sister?" Val pouted.

"Yeah, and your new brother-in-law?" Vic piped in.

"Of course, I couldn't forget you, Vic." Holly reached back into the bag and handed Vic a small black box.

Vic opened it immeadiatly and found an expensive silver watch. "Holly, thanks so much!" Vic grinned and gave Holly a giant hug.

"And Val, sorry. Nothing there reminded me of you." Holly shrugged and began walking.

"Wait, wait. So, you went to Rome and _nothing _reminded you of me?" Val asked, slightly angrily.

"No! I'd never do that!" Holly laughed.

"What?" Val scrutinized Holly, confused.

"I got you this." Holly handed Val a light blue purse and a multi-colored dress.

"Holly, oh my..." Val breathed seeing the items.

"Your welcome. Now, can we move _on _from the gifts already? I'm _dying _to get home." Holly sighed and closed her eyes, momentarily. She couldn't wait to get to bed in her own loft and just relax and...

"Holly, there's something I need to tell you." Val began.

"Yeah. Sure, what is it, Val?" Holly wanted to know.

"Lauren needed a place to stay so....I told her she could live with us. There won't be four of us. There will be five."


End file.
